


Synesthesia Tastes Just Like A Rainstorm

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beginnings, Character of Color, F/F, Post-Canon, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma promised pleasure and it'd been a long time since Angel had received pleasure of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synesthesia Tastes Just Like A Rainstorm

Angel poured herself a drink from the wet bar before turning around and leaning her back against the marble counter. The view of the city from the penthouse they were hiding out in was gorgeous. She didn't know the details of how the penthouse came into Magneto's possession, and she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was experiencing a side of life she'd never experienced before.

"It belongs to Sebastian Shaw, but since he is permanently indisposed, the Hellfire Club is graciously allowing Magneto to borrow it as his current base of operations."

Angel slid her gaze to the right and saw Emma Frost strolling towards her. Emma wore a short, wide-cut dress in crepe chiffon with an eyelet pattern and small beads on the bodice and knee high white boots. As always, the woman was fashionable. Angel liked that about her.

Emma rested her elbow against the counter and raised an arched eyebrow. "Pour me a drink?"

"I don't know. I don't think you deserve one for reading my mind." Angel did it anyway and handed the glass to Emma. "What is our next plan of attack? As much as I enjoy the high life, I also like getting my hands dirty."

"That would be Magneto's decision and, as he's been wearing his helmet, I haven't been able to read his mind." Emma took a sip of her drink. "Being here is much better than being locked up, I must say." She glanced at Angel. "I would say it's better than working in a strip club, too."

A flare of rage filled Angel. She slammed her glass down on the counter and walked towards the glass doors that opened to the city.

Emma chuckled. "Calm down. I don't hold your stripping days against you. I admit, it is a coarse way to hone your skills, but who am I to deny results?"

"Excuse me?" Angel turned around to face Emma.

"You heard me." Emma smirked and let her thoughts ripple throughout Angel's mind. _Stripping is a crude, but easy way of holding someone's attention. I can teach you better._

Angel must have blinked because Emma was standing across the room in one moment and was close enough to touch the next. "What?"

 _Nothing to worry about. I'm in your mind, letting you see what I want you to see._ Emma rested her hand against Angel's cheek and she could feel it as a solid weight against her skin. _Feel what I want you to feel._

"Nice parlor trick."

"Thank you. It's a definite plus when I have to seduce ugly, old men to get what I want." Emma laughed and let her breath tickle Angel's cheek. _Let me show you everything, Angel. You would make an excellent pupil and I've longed to take someone under my wing. Boys never held my interests compared to someone as graceful as you._

Images began to flash in Angel's mind and she licked her lips at what Emma showed her. She knew Magneto wanted mutant domination over the world and she didn't need to see the future to know their path was going to be bloody and painful. Emma promised pleasure and it'd been a long time since Angel had received pleasure of her own.

She smirked and lifted her chin, meeting Emma's gaze head on. "When can we begin?"

The image of Emma receded, revealing the real Emma across the room. Emma crooked her finger at Angel, beckoning her closer. "Then let's seal this with a kiss."

Angel liked the sound of that. She crossed the room and, feeling daring, she pulled Emma into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Emma flooded her mind with their naked bodies entwined on a bed with silk sheets. Angel could feel phantom fingers creeping along her body, touching everywhere she wanted and more.

Emma pulled back slightly. "Being a telepath does has its advantages. Wait until you see what I can do in my diamond form." She cocked her head to the side. "Magneto is calling us. We'll start your lessons later tonight."

"I can't wait." Angel unfurled her wings and fluttered them. "Then maybe I can show you what I can do."


End file.
